Truth Hurts
by Cayne Salem
Summary: This story is mainly about Logan's childhood...i put M but later chapters may be more like MA...warning some scenes contain rape scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Hurts:**

-Los Angeles-

Logan sighed as he walked into his house, that he has been living in not only with his partner Carlos Garcia but also with their five year old son; Mitchell Levi Garcia and their new born son; Landon Logan Garcia. He is exhausted, lately he has been staying late at the recording studio and pairing songs for his upcoming third album, Carlos has been spending a lot of time staying at home with the boys of course he does his modeling from time to time.

"I'm home!" Carlos walked into the hall way to greet his partner with a kiss. "Welcome home, Mitch has been asking for you." Logan and Carlos have known each other since they were ten years old, together along with Kendall and James they the best of friends, when they all turned sixteen they were signed to a recording contract and flew to Los Angeles.

Logan always knew he had feelings for Carlos but it wasn't until a year later that he actually told Carlos of his feelings for him and they have been together ever since. When they turned eighteen Logan's older sister Ellen gave them the greatest gift ever, she gave them Mitchell and the next year they got married.

"Really?" "Yes, he is in the living room playing with Landon." Carlos kiss Logan on the check, "I'll be in the kitchen getting dinner ready." "Okay." Logan slowly walked into the living, he watched on as his son played with his younger brother.

When Carlos first asked Logan about kids and letting him know that he wanted them, he was scared, he was afraid that he would be just like his father. He was afraid that he would beat them like his father did to him and his siblings, but Carlos assured him that he would be nothing like his, he told him that he was already nothing like his father.

Then of course there was Landon and Ellen to assure him that he wouldn't turn out like their so called father. So needless to say Logan said yes and Mitchell was born and they also welcomed their nephew Kendall James Knight into their life.

He smiled at his son, but with tears in his eyes, Mitchell reminded him so much of his older brother; Levi, who died when Logan was only eight years old.

"Daddy!" Mitchell yelled once he noticed his father in the door way, Logan smiled at his son as he whipped away his tears. Mitchell walked up to him, "Daddy, why are you crying?" Logan bent down and picked up his son, "Oh it's nothing. Daddy is just happy to see you that's all."

He then kissed his son on the check. "Okay." Mitchell smiled at his father, "Daddy I made Landon laugh today. And Dad let me watch him in the pool too." "Really?" Logan questioned. Mitchell nodded his head yes, "And were you a good big brother?" "Yes." Mitchell said with a smile. He then put him down, "Okay come let's go play with Landon."

Mitchell grabbed his father's hand and pulled him into the living then well kind of forced him sit down on the floor next to his younger brother.

As Logan sat there and watched his son play with is younger brother, he thought back to when he was a little kid and he can remember playing with both of his older brothers outside in the fields in front of their house but he can also remember wanting to stay out there and never wanting to go back inside and having to face his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

><p>As Logan sat there and watched his son play with his younger brother, he thought back to when he was a little kid and he could remember playing with both of his older brothers outside in the fields in front of their house but he can also remember wanting to stay out there and never wanting to go back inside and having to face his father.<p>

"Dinner is ready!" Carlos called out from the kitchen. Logan stood up, picking up Landon in the process, "Mitchell go and sit at the table." "Okay daddy." Mitchell ran into the dinning room and sat in his chair, "So Logan how is the album coming along?" Carlos asked as he placed the plates of food down, "Good I guess." Logan sat down, "There are just so many songs to chose from. Ace is worried he doesn't think that we will get the album done in time for the release date and he really doesn't want to change it."

"Well how many song do you have?" Carlos began to cut up some meet for Mitchell as Logan held a bottle in Landon's mouth. "We have about twenty five but we only want about fourteen songs on the album, we are thinking of using some as bonus songs." "Oh that sounds nice, sweetie." Carlos smiled at his husband, "Besides I'm sure whatever songs you chose you will sing great."

Logan smiled up at Carlos, he removed the bottle from Landon's mouth then placed him on his shoulder and began to pat his back. "Yeah but I also have to tell you that Ace wants me to go on a small tour with three other singers, but I'm not sure about it." "Oh why not?" Carlos asked. "Well, I don't want to be away from you and the boys for that long. And besides won't they be a hand full for you?" "Logie it's okay if you want to go you can and no the boys won't be a hand full for me I'll have Kendall and James to help me." Logan sighed, he smiled at Landon, "Well I'm gonna take him up to bed." "Okay."

Carlos watched as Logan walked upstairs. "I wonder what's wrong with daddy?" Mitchell just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know either." As Logan walked upstairs and towards Landon's room he began to think of his family life as kid. He had his mother Holly Ellen Mitchell who was a workaholic and there was his father Brandon Mitchell, who was a drunk and a drug addict.

He also had his older blood brother Levi Oliver Mitchell, who Logan looked up to but sadly he died when he was eight years old. Then there is Landon Raven Mitchell, his older half brother from his father, but he lived with them so Logan looked up to him as well as Levi and then there is his older blood sister Ellen Emily Mitchell, who is the mother to his son Mitchell Levi Garcia and then when Logan turned five he learned that he had another half sister who is the same age as he is, Elenora Irene Anderson, who is the mother of his son Landon Logan Garcia. When Logan came out to LA to be apart of Big Time Rush his mother divorced his father and married a man named Michael Johnson and she also gave birth to his younger half brother; Michael Logan Johnson.

Carlos tapped Logan on his shoulder and brought him out of his thoughts, "Hey are you okay, sweetie?" Logan smiled at his husband, "Not really." He whispered so he wouldn't wake up Landon, "I'll tell you outside." Both Logan and Carlos walked out into the hallway leaving a sleeping Landon in his room, they watched as Mitchell went into his room to get ready for bed, "I have just been thinking of my childhood lately that's all." "Oh." Carlos muttered, "Why? I thought we agreed to leave that in the past and move on from it."

Logan sighed, he remembered the promise he had made Carlos the night of their wedding. Logan was getting cold feet and was thinking of his past a lot, his childhood and his past relationships and Carlos hated it. Carlos held his face in his hands and asked him to promise him that he would leave his past in the past and Logan agreed to it.

"I know Carlos." He sat down on the bed, "But I can't." "Damn it, Logan!" Mitchell opened their door, "Daddy, I am ready for bed." "Okay, daddy will be there in a minute to tuck you in." Logan smiled at his son. "Okay." Mitchell walked out of the room and went back to his room.

"Logan please leave it alone." Carlos begged. "Carlos, I can't it's not as easy as you think it is." Logan said. "Yes it is." Carlos stated. "No it's not! This isn't your past it's mines damn it!" Carlos was a little thrown back not only did Logan raise his voice but he also cursed and that isn't like Logan at all. "Fine Logan you do what you want to do." Carlos walked out of the room closing the door behind him and leaving Logan on their bed crying into his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>thinking of using songs for this story have a few if u have any suggestions send them my way in your reveiws...thanks<strong>


End file.
